


Hasty Words

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Kiss me and I’ll forgive you.”
Relationships: Kanemaru Yoshinobu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Hasty Words

Yoshinobu Kanemaru banged his head on the locked and chained hotel room door in frustration. He had fucked up. Big time. He knew it and given the fact he was locked out of his own room you knew it too. He hadn’t meant to say what he did. He certainly hadn’t meant for you to overhear. The second he had seen the hurt on your face he had regretted acting like a cocky asshole. It was hard not to. It was his default. Now his pleas were falling on deaf ears. 

Any other woman he wouldn’t have cared. He would have said fuck off and gone back to drinking his whisky with his buddies and found someone else to warm his bed. You were different though. Since that first date he had known you were special. For two months now the two of you had been inseparable, going so far as to travel together on the road. Tonight, after a long hard show you had a headache and went back to the hotel while urging him to go out with the boys. 

After an hour’s nap you woke feeling refreshed and rejuvenated so you decided to go down to the hotel bar where they were hanging out and join Nobu. What you hadn’t expected was walking in to hear Nobu bragging about how he wasn’t pussy whipped and that he could walk away from you at any time. That you were just another woman. Immediately a choked sob had wrenched from your chest and Nobu had spun around. You saw the devastation and immediate regret on his face as he called your name, but you were too angry and hurt to listen to him. 

Now he stood outside the door, begging you to let him in. I could feel my resolve crumbling as I watched him through the peephole. His face was a picture of misery, eyes red and watery making my heart ache.

“I’m sorry baby. I’m an asshole.” Kanemaru plead his forehead coming to a rest on the door. “I was just talking out of my ass. I can’t live without you. Please. I love you. Don’t let me fuck it up. Please.” 

Tears fell down your cheeks as your anger seeped away leaving an ache in your heart. You didn’t want to lose him. You loved him. 

“I love you too Nobu,” You mumbled into the door. Nobu’s head jerked up as he finally heard your voice, hope springing to life that you might find it in your heart to forgive him. “You can’t dismiss me like that. Do you know how much it hurt to be called just another woman?” 

“You’re not just another woman.” Nobu was quick to respond. “You are my world. My everything. I’ll go down there right now and tell every single person in that bar just how special you are. I will never take you for granted again. Please baby. I can’t lose you.” 

The absolute sincerity ringing in his voice had you relenting, reaching up to unlatch the chain and slowly opening the door. The two of you stood staring as if memorizing each other’s features once again. 

“Don’t ever do that again.” You said your voice shaky with tears.

“Never again. I swear. You are it for me.” Kanemaru vowed.

“Kiss me and I’ll forgive you.” I told him with a small smile, sighing as his lips touched mine and sinking into his embrace as we stepped into the room and closed the door behind us.


End file.
